lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
All-Around Helper (Legacy)
"All-Around Helper has no feelings. It's just a machine after all. Like me." - Angela The All-Around Helper (T-05-41-H) is a robotic Abnormality. It has a white, oval shaped body with two thin legs, bright red eyes and a happy smile. Its appearance begins to change when its mood worsens. Its small, stumpy legs elongate when it feels neutral, and it grows a pair of sharp sickle-like arms when upset. Notably, the sharp appendages are covered in the blood of the prior owners. Ability Its special ability is "All-Around Help", which will make All-Around Helper attempt escape when is in a bad mood for an amount of time. Once in a bad mood, a 'Warning' message will flash in its room, and after an amount of time, it will breach, as it tears at the walls with its razor appendages. Once out of its containment cell, it will spin through the department, dealing strong physical damage to nearby employees. If there are any employees or other abnormalities in the same room as it, All-Around Helper will charge up an attack and shoot across the room, dealing strong physical damage to anything in its way. It will stop to recharge after hitting a surface. All-Around Helper passively will change as its mood changes to neutral and distressed. When in a good mood, it will not deal damage to the employees. While in a neutral mood, it will extend its lower legs, and will start to deal Physical Damage when the employees fail while working. Once in a bad mood, a 'Warning' message will appear flashing on the containment room and All-Around Helper will reveal its four mechanical legs/limbs, with sharp blades on the end of each of them, and in addition, it will inflict higher Physical Damage to employees who fails while working with it. Origin All-Around Helper was created by a mass production corporation that no records can be found of. The goal of All-Around Helper was to do basic multitasking for families, such as cleaning, making coffee, and acting as an alarm system. In its last encyclopedia entry, it's revealed that before being captured by Lobotomy Corporation, it arrived in a families house. When turned on, it murdered the residents of said house instead of cleaning. While it originally was meant to clean like the other robots, it's cleaning equipment was supposedly replaced by its creator with blades, as discovered in the final observation. The reason the creator of All-Around Helper wanted to give to the family a 'present' likely had something to do with the their personal relationship with the family, though this is just speculation. It is unknown how or where All-Around Helper was captured, but highly likely that it was found at the mentioned house. Caretaking All-Around Helper likes consensus, amusement, and violence work. It hates cleanliness work, and doesn't care for nutrition work. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It produces a moderate amount of energy when it feels happy or neutral, and a large amount when distressed. All-Around Helper's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 40%, it will feel distressed, between 40% and 60%, it will be neutral; and above 60%, it will feel happy. * "All-Around Helper transforms into a more and more menacing form as its mood status gets worse." * "However, it seems All-Around Helper produces more energy when it's mood status is bad." * "All-Around Helper escaped from the containment room when it's mood status became bad. It seems its escape occurs by a certain percentage of chance." * "When All-Around Helper was worked while its mood status is good, no damage was inflicted." Strategy All-Around Helper is an Abnormality of average difficulty to contain when breaching and while working, especially when its mood becomes worse. All-Around Helper's mood will define when it will start to deal damage while working: When Happy, it doesn't deal any damage. When Neutral, it start to deal Physical Damage to the employees. When Distressed: The amount of Physical Damage increases. Considering this fact will help when managing it, to send employees with higher health or with high success chances to mitigate the damage as its mood becomes worse. You can always send agents of lower level when it is in a good mood, since it doesn't deal damage in that mood. Consensus, Amusement and Violence will increase its mood by an average amount. All-Around Helper is one of the Abnormalities that will produce a great amount of energy while in a bad mood, and one of the few which produces energy always in any mood. While breaching, the main and unique attack of All-Around Helper is charging across the room, dealing damage to any employees and Abnormalities in its way to the end, or when something stops it. It need to charge at the start to perform its attack, and after hitting a surface or being stopped, it will need to recharge for sometime to become active again. Take advantage of these recharges to subdue it easily. An effective way to subdue All-Around Helper is by suppressing it with agents with Clubs and/or Shields, the clubs will stun All-Around Helper while charging, making it take more time to react, and the shields will stop its movement, preventing it from dealing damage, because its only way to deal damage is by moving across the targets. Is not very effective using agents with range weapons, since there's no way to prevent All-Around Helper's damage and it will always reach the opposite side of the room in just seconds when charging. If the day is about to end and All-Around Helper is breaching, you can consider in keeping your agents away from it to avoid casualties before the day ends. Observations Final Observation Encyclopedia Descriptions * "White cleaning robot with striking red eyes that resemble buttons. It cleans its vicinity all the time. On its back, "Manufactured by XX Corp." is written in a small font." * "Originally, this machine was mass produced servant bot for family use. The package says "With hands and feet. Anything is possible from mopping to crime prevention. Revolutionary robot made to work in maximum efficiency in a short time!"" * "When the machine's mood gauge indicates bad, it will perceive its surroundings as "contaminated', transforms into cleaning mode playing a sound saying "Contamination detected, commencing cleaning process". The machine has sharp cutting tools on where cleaning tools are supposed to be. Rumors says this machine was originally designed for butchering business and the programmer installed a firmware for cleaning robot by mistake. However, it is impossible to prove its validation." * "XX Corp does not exist. The machine's pattern feedback system acknowledges screams followed by its "cleaning process" as compliment or praise." * " -- ??: Wow, a new cleaning robot! -- ??: (giggles) Mom, me! Me! --??: (Redacted), do you want to touch him, too? Go ahead, play with him! -- (A phone rings) -- ??: Oh, I have to take this. Wait for a second. -- (The machine powers up) -- All-Around Helper: All-Around Helper at your service! Which service do you wish for? -- ??: Cleaning! I want to help my mom with cleaning! -- All-Around Helper: Vicinity contamination at 70%. Commencing cleaning process. (beeps) --??: Oh, oh! It's starting! It's...... -- (The sound of blood splatter, whirring saw, screams continue on few seconds then the power turns off) Flavour Text * "All-Around Helper's most famed feature is its cleaning capability. It is designed to relieve you from all kinds of chores." * "All-Around Helper is a beloved family robot for its cute look and small size." * "Shiny white surface and the small legs. All-Around Helper is made to help people. * "All-Around Helper has various features. From burglar alarm and house watch to coffee making and illuminations." * "XX Corp, All-Around Helper's maker, is known for production of robots for family use." * "All sorts of features are packed into this machine's small body. If you disassemble it, you will be surprised how did they put these things in." * "When it is found out that All-Around Helper has critical issues, All-Around Helper was with a normal family. Blood splatters, echoing screams, running people. All-Around Helper gradually learned what "cleaning" is." * "Not many know this but All-Around Helper can make some excellent coffee. Nobody would ask, though." * "If All-Around Helper was capable of feeling emotions. It would be proud of itself for helping people." * "All-Around Helper is wondering if there is anything else for it to do." * " gave up on thoughts to have a cleaning robot when witnessed All-Around Helper." * " hopes All-Around Helper's cleaning process would not launch." * "Employee has finished on All-Around Helper. All-Around Helper says, "if you need help, call me anytime!" Trivia *All-Around Helper is it's name since it not only could clean but detect burglars and make good coffee. *All-Around Helper looks similar to an old school controller with only two buttons and a roundish shape. *Its first letter in the subject number classify it as ''T'rauma'. It's possible that this Abnormality represents the fear of Artificial Intelligence or technology. Gallery All-Around Helper Neutral Mood.png|All-Around Helper in its neutral mood All-Around Helper Bad Mood.png|All-Around Helper in its bad mood All-Around Helper Physical Damage.png|All-Around Helper dealing physical damage Escapeattempt.png|AAH attempting to escape All-Around Helper After Attack.png|All-Around Helper after using its charge attack. Note blackened eyes AllAroundHelperScreenshotRose.png|Same, Rose. All-Around Helper Full Artwork.png|All-Around Helper Full Artwork of its portrait Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Trauma Category:Machine/Artifact Category:Legacy